Many existing television entertainment systems are configured to provide video-on-demand (VOD) support, including purchasing, billing, and streaming. Different VOD vendors use different stream protocols and different listing schemas. VOD vendors may also differ in the technical features offered, such as different audio formats, whether or not subtitles are offered, the number of simultaneous streams that are available, and trick modes that are supported (e.g., pause, fast forward, rewind, etc.). There are multiple VOD vendors currently capable of providing services to specific television distribution systems. Although it would be advantageous to the television distribution system operators and the viewers to be able to interact with multiple VOD vendors, current systems are only configured to support one VOD vendor, due to the unique architecture and protocols that each VOD vendor uses. Moreover, although it would be advantageous for both viewers and operators to be able to add new VOD vendors to gain access to additional content libraries and services, the current architectures do not support the addition of a second VOD vendor.